wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Palmaris
Palmaris is the third episode of Confectionery Queenz,made by Holly. 'Previous: 'Candy Competitors 'Next: '''The Cream Racing Queen Characters *Melissa Gummy-Goober *Fluffy Cottine *Melody Von Schweetz *Neophina Creamwich *Bananaby Yellowskins *Stixella Dustpix *Caralmen Poptoff *Glitchy van Glitchnessly *Raspbecca *Scrappy van Glitchnessly *Raspistine Plot The four Confectionery Queenz,were all staying over at the castle watching the latest episode of "Sugardale". "I cannot believe we actually met the famous Bananaby Yellowskins..." squeald Fluffy. "I know right?" Neophina smiled.All of a sudden the phone rang,Melody picked it up,as Bananaby answered. "Hello,Melody" answered Bananaby."I was wondering if you would like to have a little break from racing and bring the rest of your crew with you to Palmaris" "Palmaris? You mean ACTUAL Palmaris?" gasped Melody. "Of course! This is going to be just the beginning of your fame!" he grinned. "But,what about the money? the flight tickets? and everything else?" asked Melody. "Don't worry about that,I have got that all covered up for you..." smiled Bananaby,with a twinkle in his eye. "Thank you so much,Bananaby!" squealed Melody "I'll go and brake the news to the other girls" Melody put the phone down and rushed to the girls excitedly. "You never ever guess what,girls!" smiled Melody. "What?" asked Melissa,sitting with her legs crossed. "We are trying to watch Sugardale here,Melody..." snapped Fluffy. "Bananaby has booked us a trip to Palmaris" smiled Melody,excitedly. "Nice joke,Melody" hissed Neophina. "I am not even joking..." says Melody. "I think,you need to stop this silly joking about,Melody..." hissed Fluffy. "Even ring up,Bananaby if you do not believe me..." snapped Melody. None of them answered. "Fine then..." snapped Melody,as she stormed off to pack her bags. "I am just going to get some more popcorn!" smiled Fluffy,as she walked off into the grand castle kitchen,where Sour Bill was baking. "You don't think Melody,is mad at us,do you?" Neophina asked Melissa. "I think so...you know how Melody get's..." mumbled Melissa. "We better check if she is all right...." sighs Neophina. "Let's not tell Fluffy...as she will disagree,you know Melody and Fluffy has a tiny rivally" says Melissa. Melissa and Neophina sneaked out,while Fluffy was stuck in deep conversation with Sour Bill. Melissa knocked on Melody's bed room door."Melody,can we come in?" asked Melissa. "I suppose so..." mumbled Melody. Melissa and Neophina entered Melody's bed room. "Where is the fluffy drama queen?" snapped Melody. "She's downstairs...probably wondering where we are right now..." says Neophina. "Good." scowled Melody,chucking some clothes into a suitcase. "Look,Melody...we know you and Fluffy disagree on a lot of things,but...don't let her get to you..." says Melissa. "Well,I am going to Palmaris without her and without you two,as well..." hissed Melody. "Woah! Calm down! me and Melissa believed you..." says Neophina. "Oh really?! Well,why didn't you stick up for me in front of Fluffy,then...?!" snapped Melody. "You know how Fluffy get's...?" says Neophina. Melissa and Neophina went downstairs and Fluffy was still blabbering onto Sour Bill.Melissa decided to make up an excuse explaining they have to go.Vanellope let them out. In the morning,they were all packed and ready,while waiting for Bananaby. While the three of them were waiting a shadowy figure imerged from the bushes.It turned out to be Fluffy. "Oh,look who it is..." mumbled Melody. "I thought you didn't believe,Melody?" said Fluffy to Melissa and Neophina. "We lied" said Neophina. "Why are you here?" Melody snapped at Fluffy. "Melody,I really do apologize..." Fluffy says,while carrying her suitcase. "Meh,it's all right..." says Melody. All of a sudden the conversation was cut off by Bananaby yelling excitedly. "Thank goodness you all came!" he grinned,walking out of the bushes. "Yeah,we have had our complications,but we have sorted them out..." says Melissa. "Splendid!" smiled Bananaby."Let's get to the airport!" he added. It was a long day,before they all knew it,they were getting off of the plane and entering Palmaris."It is SO beautiful!" smiled Neophina. "Oh my gosh! I cannot wait to shop for more pink skirts!" squealed Fluffy. "I really cannot believe we are actually at Palmaris!" smiled Melody. Melissa smiled up at the GIANT Eclair Tower. "Now,before you girls get settled in,I need to show you where you'll be visiting everyday..." started Bananaby. Melody raised an eyebrow."What do you mean?" she says,confused. "You'll see,just follow me..." he says. The four Confectionery Queenz exchanged puzzled glances,but followed Bananaby anyway.He took them to a pretty building covered with white chocolate. "This place is awfully elegant! Why are we here?" asked Fluffy. The five of them walked into the georgous building and sighed at the lovely smell of melted white chocolate.There was loads of pictures of famous Sugar Rush Speedway pop stars dressed in fashionable clothing."Wow!" Melissa says,examiming a photograph of Ellie Gouldbar,in a shiny golden candy-wrapper dress. "You girls will get used to seeing these types of things around..." says Bananaby with a grin across his face. Bananaby opens some grand giant doors made of strawberry hard candy and revieled a long platform with racers in amazing clothes,walking down the platform while funky music was playing. "Welcome to the catwalk paradise,girls!" smiled Bananaby. They all gasped.The view was brilliance to their eyes.They all noticed a man in a toffee uniform walking towards them."Nice to meet you!" he says,"I am Caralmen Poptoff head of this department". "Is this where people wear different fashions and do catwalks?" asked Fluffy. "Yes and do you mind trying on some fashions and showing them off on this catwalk for me,to advertise my new line of clothes?" he asked. They all cheered and agreed to go on the catwalk. "But,we cannot do it yet...I have to show you some demonstrations first!" Caralmen says."Stixella will you come on out and show these girls what you are made of?!" he called through the pink laffy taffy curtains. "Coming,Caralmen!" a sweet voice called,as a girl with strawberry-blond hair walked out in an amazing red velvet dress. "I love that dress!" called Melissa. "Thank you so much!" smiled Stixella from the catwalk,while doing a twirl. "Hah.She is kind of a show off..." mumbled Melody. Stixella glowered at Melody and turned around and walked back to behind the curtains. "Well,that is Stixella Dustpix our number one clothes presenter!" Caralmen says,all of a sudden he squeals with delight "Is that a pink kilt?!" he smiled. "Yes." grinned Neophina,proudly."I have not seen one in ages,they are so amazing!" grinned Caralmen. "Wow! Thank you so much!" blushed Neophina. "If it is all right with you girls...can this pink kilt-wearing girl be the leader of the catwalk?" asked Caralmen. "Of course,we do not mind!" smiled Melissa. "Awww..." mumbled Fluffy. Melissa stomped Fluffy on the foot in anger."Ouch! I-I-I mean,sure it is all right..." muttered Fluffy. "Good!" smiled Caralmen. "This is so amazing!" smiled Bananaby. "How about you,Melody?" asked Melissa. But,Melissa noticed Melody was not listening her eyes was glued to Stixella who was peering out from behind the curtains glaring at them. "Ummm...MELODY?!" boomed Melissa. "Oh-uh...sure,I do not mind..." mumbled Melody. "Great!" smiled Caralmen. Melissa made a worried glance at Melody,as Melody looked back to the curtains and Stixella was gone."Hmmm...weird" Melody muttered,before walking off with the others to rehearse for the catwalk. Later it was time for them to ACTUALLY do the catwalk.Neophina got at the front,as all of them was wearing pink glittery kilts. Caralmen and Bananaby loved the show they put on for them,but Melody had a feeling somebody was out to get them. Afterwards the Confectionery Queenz decided to go out into Palmaris and explore... Fluffy went shopping for pink clothes as usual,Melissa was taking photographs of the Eclair Tower and Melody and Neophina just sat near a water fountain chatting about their performance. They were both half way through their conversation,when... "Oh dear! This is VERY bed!" cried a voice."It sounds like somebody needs help..." says Neophina.Melody and Neophina went to where the voice came from. "I want my big sister..." cried a voice."Don't worry we'll find her and Scrappy...I hope..." replied another voice. "Wait,a minute...Glitchy?" says Melody."Oh,hi!" says Glitchy,"thank goodness,somebody we know is here!" she continues. Fluffy and Melissa walked over to them,"What is going on?!" asked Melissa."Raspistine and Scrappy are missing!" cries Raspbecca. "Maybe an alien took them or maybe a-" Fluffy panics,but get's cut off by Melody saying "Shut up,Fluffy!". "We will keep an eye out for them...have you reported this to the police?!" asks Melissa. "Yes,and they say that MANY people have gone missing in Palmaris!" says Glitchy. "But,why are you guys in Palmaris?" asks Melody. "Raspistine decided to take us on a trip and she took us all here,but now she is gone..." says Glitchy,looking terrified and slightly flustered. "Do not worry...we will keep on looking for them..." smiled Neophina. "I deeply appricate this..." says Glitchy. "You are very welcome,if we see anything we will let you know..." smiled Melody. The next day,the four of them recieved shocking news. "This is terrible!" cried Caralmen. "How could this of happened?!" gasped Neophina. "Oh my gosh!" cried Fluffy. "Holy jawbreakers..." says Melody. "I cannot believe it..." says Melissa. There was a "Police do not cross" line and a white tent.Many of the people in Palmaris who went missing's dead bodies were found behind the curtains,half of them were Caralmen's fashion presenters who also went missing in Palmaris,too. "Do not worry...we will find out who did this..." says Bananaby. All of the dead bodies were shriveld up and old."Apparantly,the murderer has added aging poision to their drinks and then kept them hostage before stabbing them" says the Police. Fluffy shivered. "Oh my gosh! This is SO horrible!" says Stixella,looking shocked. The police arrested Caralmen for the murders. "What are you doing?!" snapped Melody. "Are you insane?!" says Fluffy. "My buisness is ruined..." sobbed Caralmen. Melody looked at Stixella,as Stixella's face looked relaxed and layed-back. Stixella noticed."What are you looking at?!" snapped Stixella. "Oh,nothing.Just the suspicious look on your little smug face..." smirks Melody,meanly. "Oh,shut up! You cannot prove anything!" scowled Stixella. "What have you done with Raspistine and Scrappy?!" yelled Melody,spanking Stixella. "Who the heck are they?!" screamed Stixella,trying to fight off Melody. "MELODY,STOP AT ONCE!!!" screamed Melissa. Melody scowled at Melissa,as Stixella slapped Melody in the face. "YOU LITTLE B-" Melody roared,but Fluffy pulled her back. Stixella walked up to Melody's face and sniffed and walked off. Melody growled at Stixella. "Woah,Melody! You TOTALLY lost it,there!" says Neophina,shocked. "Ummm...I guess it is time to rehearse girls..." says Bananaby. "Hah.Whatever." scowls Melody,as she storms off behind the curtains. They all tried to rehearse,but Melody just sat there saying nothing."Melody,now is your que..." whispered Melissa. Melody glowered "I am going for a walk..." she mumbled. "Okay..." hissed Fluffy. Melody walked into the hotel room and noticed a shadowy figure fiddling with a bottle of water. "HEY,YOU!" called Melody.The shadowy figure turned around and was holding aging poision. "You just poisioned Neophina's water bottle?!" roared Melody. The shadowy figure said nothing,just moved towards the desk and grabs something sharp and stabs Melody in the stomach. Melody roared in pain and tried to punch the shadowy figure,but passed out. Fluffy walked back into the hotel room to get her earrings and saw the window open and Melody's fainted bleeding body."MELODY!" she cried and held her head sobbing,"Stay with me,Melody!" she says.Melody mumbled for help. The shadowy figure appeard behind Fluffy and grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards and poured the aging poision down her throat. Fluffy felt her bones cracking."What is happening to me?!" she says."Oh,honey...you will soon find out..." replied the shadowy figure,before knocking Fluffy out with a baseball bat. Fluffy woke up underground."Where am I?!" she says.The shadowy figure took it's mask off,it was Stixella. "Hello,Fluffy!" Stixella laughed evilly. "Let me go!!!" she howled. "Oh,honey...no" Stixella replied. "Why are you doing this???!?!?!?" cried Fluffy,her old bones cracking. "You and your little friends were going to steal my fame on that catwalk and I cannot have that! ''I am Caralmen's FAVOURITE fashion presenter and I always will be!" snapped Stixella going to stab Fluffy in the neck. All of a sudden,a muffled cry is heard."Help us,somebody!!!" screams a voice. Fluffy notices two bodies strapped to chairs with bags over their heads."Oh and before I kill you..." Stixella says,while ripping the bags off their heads."Have you met my friends?!" she says. Fluffy gasped "Raspistine?! Scrappy?!" she says. "Help us!" cries Scrappy. "PLEASE HELP!!!" called Raspistine. "Shut up!" says Stixella,as she inserted the knife into Raspistine's stomach. "Leave them alone!!!" shouts Fluffy. "Make me!" roars Stixella. "HEY!" boomed at angry voice.Melody stood there,bleeding. "You?!" gasped Stixella. "Yes.Me." says Melody,as she punched Stixella in the stomach. Stixella roared and punched Melody in the face. "Oh and did I mention...I brought my friends with me...?!" says Melody. Melissa and Neophina appeard behind Melody and charged at Stixella.Stixella stabbed Melissa in the stomach and went to shove aging poision down her throat,but Neophina punched her,as Stixella slapped her and chucked aging poision down her throat. Neophina's bones began to crack,as her hair turned grey. Stixella quickly grabbed Raspistine and Scrappy and dragged them up the stairs,as they were crying. Melissa got up onto her wobbily legs,as her and Melody chased Stixella up the stairs. Fluffy and Neophina slowly followed to try and help them. Stixella put Raspistine and Scrappy inside of Scrappy's racing kart and set a timer bomb in there. "You are batty insane!" yelled Melody. "Oh darling,of course!" sniggered Stixella. Another massive fight happened between the three.As,Fluffy and Neophina sneaked around to try and get Raspistine and Scrappy to safety.They quietly lifted them out,as Scrappy was sobbing. Neophina winked at Melody,as Melody pulled Stixella's hair,Melissa grabbed Stixella's bag and ripped out the aging poision. "NOOOOO!!!!!!" screamed Stixella,punching Melody in the face. Melissa rammed the aging poision down Stixella's throat. "No! What have you done?!" cried Stixella. "Something that needed doing..." says Melissa. Melody broke Stixella's nose and pushed her back into Scrappy's racing kart. The six of them ran away,as Scrappy's racing kart exploded with Stixella in.Stixella's dead body flew away. Scrappy cried and hugged Raspistine. "Shhhh...do not cry,she is gone now..." says Raspistine. The four Confectionery Queenz smiled at each other. Later on,Caralmen got out of prison. "Thank you so much for all of your help,girls!" says Caralmen delighted. Raspistine and Scrappy ran to Glitchy and Raspbecca and hugged them sobbing."I missed you so much!" cried Glitchy. "What a day..." sighed Melissa. "Oh,well...at least Stixella is gone now..." says Melody. But,what nobody knew is that Stixella's "dead body" was moving.....moving ALOT... THE END! Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff Category:Confectionery Queenz Category:Confectionery Queenz Episodes